Kuroyuri (episode)
:For the village of the same name, see Kuroyuri. "Kuroyuri" is the fiftieth episode of RWBY and the tenth episode of Volume 4. It premiered for Rooster Teeth sponsors on January 21st, 2017 and was released for non-FIRST registered users of the Rooster Teeth site on January 22nd, 2017. It was made public on January 28th, 2017. Summary Oscar sets out from his aunt’s farm, talking to Ozpin in his head about how it no longer feels crazy, and it scares him that it now feels like the right thing to do. He stops at a train station to buy a ticket to Mistral, but he doesn’t have enough funds. Ozpin’s voice advises him that he will have to figure out expenses on his own, and then immediately cautions him as they both feel someone approach. Hazel arrives and pounds on the machine to help Oscar get a ticket. He tells Oscar never to let a small obstacle obstruct his path. After Hazel departs, Oscar mentions feeling a reaction to his presence and asks who he is. Ozpin admits that Hazel is someone from his past who is not to be taken lightly. Jaune Arc and Ruby Rose arrive in Kuroyuri, carrying Qrow Branwen. The village is desolate and they comment about Lie Ren’s unwillingness to be there. Ren’s past is revealed, showing him as a child talking with his mother and anticipating his father’s return from hunting. While shopping for a gift to welcome his father home, Ren overhears three boys picking on a homeless Nora Valkyrie, who is a stranger to the town. When the boys notice him, Ren panics and would have run away if his father had not stopped him. Nora and the boys run off, and Li Ren tells his son that inaction can be the worse action to take. Jaune and Ruby do not find medicine and return to where they left Qrow propped against a tree. The ominous cry of a Grimm in the distance causes them to react, though there is no current threat. Ruby feels the burden of having brought so many people into this situation. Jaune refuses to accept her apology, telling her that she gave all of them courage by doing what she is doing despite so much loss. A Nuckelavee like Grimm, a monstrously tall horse with a human torso seeming to grow out of its back, attacks the Kuroyuri of Ren’s past. Young Ren is knocked unconscious when the roof crashes into his own home and his mother’s dies. He comes to while carried by his bleeding and running father. His father collapses when the ground shakes and he forces Ren to carry on, giving him his knife. Ren does not leave his father’s side until the Nuckelavee Grimm is upon them. He runs on, leaving his father to shoot arrows at the beast. Ren hides on a lower path near an aqueduct, and sees Nora hiding under a building across the way. The Nuckelavee moves through the town and Ren sobs as he realizes that his father is dead. Ren gathers his courage and activates his Semblance, which causes a shimmer of Aura and desaturation of his appearance. A Nevermore descends to the roof of the building where Nora is hiding and Ren rushes across to give her courage. She clutches him when the Nevermore gets closer and he uses his Semblance, which desaturates her as well. The Nevermore is unable to sense them and leaves. The Nuckelavee Grimm walks past them as well. Ren grabs a fallen wooden hammer from the ground and gives it to Nora, telling her that they will keep each other safe. In the present day, Ren and Nora happen upon a cave in the mountains, after a Shion flag hits Ren in the face. Inside it are the scattered weapons from a battle and dried-black blood, as well as the hoofprint of the Nuckelavee Grimm. Through the other side of the cave, they can see movement in the trees below, heading away. Ren and Nora clutch hands as the Nuckelavee roars. Transcript }} Characters *Hazel *Ruby Rose *Jaune Arc *Qrow Branwen *Lie Ren *An Ren *Young Blacksmith *Nora Valkyrie *Tall Boy *Medium Boy *Short Boy *Li Ren }} See Also *Inconsistencies Image Gallery V4 10 00008.png|Hazel approaches Oscar V4 10 00014.png|The broken sign of Kuroyuri V4 10 00020.png|Young Ren sees a waterlily. V4 10 00022.png|An shows affection toward her son. V4 10 00028.png|Bullies pick on a young, homeless Nora. V4 10 00037.png|Jaune gives Ruby encouragement. V4 10 00038.png|The Ren family V4 10 00041.png|A bleeding Li carries his son. V4 10 00053.png|Ren's Semblance activates. V4 10 00059.png|The Nuckelavee passes by Ren and Nora. V4 10 00066.png|Ren and Nora find the Nuckelavee's cave. V4 10 00072.png|Ren and Nora join hands in horrified solidarity. Video To be filled in when the episode is uploaded to YouTube. Category:Volume 4 Category:Episodes